


West Coast Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Tobin is from the east coast.  Her life doesn’t have much spark until she meets Alex.  At first, she thinks the west coast girl is pretentious and spoiled.  Slowly, though, they become good friends.  Tobin begins to notice that Alex is actually a good person and develops feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin stared out the window of her bedroom as she watched the family across the street unload their U-Haul truck and stack boxes on the sidewalk.  The truck was emblazoned with a California image and it made Tobin wince- she hated Californians.  They were always pretentious and snotty and every Californian Tobin had ever met was rude and bossy and arrogant.  

The girl watched for a while until all the boxes were gone and the oldest guy, presumably the dad, drove the van away while a younger girl, probably a daughter, followed in a car.  

Tobin turned when she heard someone knocking.  

"Cheney is at the door." Perry noted.

Tobin got up from her bench and bounded down the steps and to the back door, where Lauren Cheney was sitting.  The two were neighbors and had a door connecting their two yards so they could cross into the other's.  

"Hey, Chen!" Tobin greeted.

Lauren smiled and stood up.

"My mom wants me to go greet the new people." Cheney groaned.

Tobin scrunched her nose.

"Wanna come?"

Tobin thought about it- Cheney didn't like Californians, either, so they'd both want to get in and out as quickly as possible.  And it could earn her some brownie points to get out of chores later.

"Why not?" Tobin asked.

Cheney thanked her and they entered Tobin's house, winding through it and editing from the front door.  Tobin and Cheney walked up to the door across the street and knocked once each, stepping back and waiting.  An older woman answered.

"Hello?" she asked gently.

"Hi- I'm Lauren Cheney and this is  Tobin Heath and we just wanted to welcome you."

The woman smiled and called for two people in the house- Alexandra and Jeri- before turning back to them.  There was an awkward silence before two girls came down the stairs.  

"These ladies are here to welcome us."

The girls smiled and Tobin held back an eye roll.  The younger one was dressed in short denim shorts (which were too short for the seventy degree Jersey weather) and a low white V-neck that didn't do well of masking her hot pink bra.

"Hi- I'm Jeri." the older girl spoke.

Both girls nodded and the younger one was interrupted by a vibration, Ahe slid out an iPhone in   hot pink case and giggled at a message.  

"I'm Alexandra, but call me Alex."

Tobin nodded, pinning a name to the face.  The girl's phone went off again and she excused herself.

"Our older sister, Jen, and our dad also live here, but they went to drop off the truck." Jeri explained.

Lauren nodded and made small talk while Tobin listened to Alex's conversation.

"Yeah- it's cold here and everything is so small. We even have basement but I don't even know what to do with it! It's a waste of space. And it smelled so bad on the drive here- I swear we live in cow pastures!"

Lauren soon ended her conversation and the two girls walked back to Tobin's.

"Dude, that girl was a piece of work." Tobin admitted.

Lauren gave her friend a look of confusion.

"Did you hear her conversation?" Tobin asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"Everything is so small and the basement is a waste of space- I swear we live in a cow pasture!" Tobin mocked in an overly exaggerated valley girl accent while twirling her hair.

Lauren laughed and Tobin led them upstairs and into her room, closing the door.

"And did you see her outfit?" Cheney added.

Tobin nodded exaggeratedly with wide eyes.

"Those people are just of another world." Tobin replied.

Cheney nodded and changed the subject.

"Soccer tryouts start tomorrow- you ready?"

Tobin shrugged.

"I'm ready, but the team isn't- we still have no offense." Tobin frowned.

"Not true! We have Abby and Sarah Hagen is coming in as a freshman.  And don't forget Christen Press who was injured last year.  And Syd and A-Rod!" Cheney pointed out.

Tobin shrugged.

"But there's no speed there."

Cheney nodded in agreement.

"Hey- maybe our new bestie plays soccer." Cheney joked.

Tobin made a face of disgust.

"Oh, please, no!" Tobin exclaimed.

Cheney laughed and Tobin doubled over.

"Can you imagine it?" Tobin went back to her valley girl accent, "oh my God, it's too cold for my shorts! And it smells so bad! Ew!"

Cheney was rolling on Tobin's floor while laughing and the tan girl continued the shenanigans.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin rolled her eyes as Alex dribbled the ball around the soccer field with ease and slotted it past a diving Hope.  

Against all of Tobin’s wishes, Alex showed up at Ridge High School the next day, with more than half of her classes with Tobin, and then followed her to soccer tryouts.  

“She doesn’t need to do a move before shooting.” Tobin reminded A-Rod.

The blonde shrugged and continued to watch Alex and the other forwards.  A-Rod had been one of two forwards to already finish their individual evaluations, with Sydney being the other.

“She’s pretty good, Tobin- and she’s nice. I think you’d like her.” Kelley O’Hara noted.

Tobin turned to her other best friend and glared at her.

“No- she’s pretentious and spoiled and a show-off.”

Tobin turned back around to see Alex high-fiving Coach Jill and the three friends exchanged a look behind Tobin’s back.  

It had been a team oath at the beginning of every season that there would be no bumps in the team and everyone would get along so the team could have the most successful season available.  Tobin’s dislike for Alex was threatening that oath.

\---

“Tobin, we’re going for pizza- wanna come?” Lauren asked.

Tobin shrugged and nodded, stuffing her clothes into her duffel bag.  Lauren and A-Rod were already changed and leaving.

“We’ll meet you at the usual place.”

Tobin nodded in agreement and the two girls left, leaving Tobin as the last girl in the locker room.  The midfielder finished packing up and slung her bag over her shoulder, getting into her car.

\---

Alex walked into the pizza parlor and found A-Rod, Lauren, and Kelley sitting at a table.  The three girls took up one side of the booth, so Alex took the available side, scooting into the far side.  

“I hope you’re okay with pepperoni.” Kelley stated.

Alex nodded and then heard a groan.

Tobin was standing by the table with a disgusted look on her face.  She gave Lauren a look and the girl shrugged, gesturing for her to sit.

“Alex, you know Tobin, right?”

Alex nodded- she had most of her classes with her and lived across the street.  

Tobin sat down and didn’t address Alex’s presence.  Kelley cleared her throat and stood up.

“I’m gonna go to the arcade.” she announced.

“Me too.” Cheney added.

“Me three.” A-Rod noted.

All three girls hurried away, leaving Tobin and Alex alone.

“I can’t believe them.” Tobin muttered.

Alex raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go.

“I saw you at practice- you’re really good.” Alex complimented.

Tobin finally looked up.

“Thanks.” she mumbled.

Alex shrugged and her eyes fell to her lap.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Tobin replied.

Alex smiled.  This might not be so bad after all.  


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin looked up after a few seconds of awkward silence and faced Alex.

“So why’d you move out here?” Tobin asked.

She wasn’t trying to sound rude, but it was Basking Ridge.  It wasn’t very well known.*

“My dad got laid off last year and one of his coworkers that also got laid off started a separate business and invited him to help run it, but it couldn’t find traction in California so he decided to head back to his home town, Basking Ridge, and my dad followed and we came with him.”

Tobin nodded.

“What does your mom do?”

“Nothing.”

Tobin nodded again, out of questions.

“What about you?  What’s your story?” Alex asked.

Tobin shrugged.

“Born and raised in this city.” Tobin stated.

Alex gestured for more information.

“Dad’s a lawyer, mom’s a teacher.  Two older sisters, one younger brother. Soccer is life.”

Alex laughed softly.

“Not much to you.” Alex concluded.

Tobin hummed in agreement and her mind filled with thoughts.

Alex wasn’t half bad.


End file.
